Trial of Champions (book)
Trial of Champions is a single-player role-playing gamebook, written by Ian Livingstone, illustrated by Brian Williams and originally published in 1986 by Puffin Books. It was later republished by Wizard Books in 2003. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 21st in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-032030-3) and 12th in the modern Wizard "Series 1" (ISBN 1-84046-434-8). Creation Background The player assumes the role of a slave of Lord Carnuss. His brother, Baron Sukumvit has revised the dungeon from the original book and is offering 20,000 Gold Pieces to anyone who can survive it. The main objective is to pass through the dungeon and be freed from slavery - but first the player must survive rigorous gladiatorial training, along with forty-one other 'contesters'. Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules As you begin the adventure a slave you begin with no weapons, equipment, potions, or Provisions. Cover and Illustrations '''Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Brian Williams. When the book was republished by Wizard a new cover was designed and illustrated by Martin McKenna, based on a brief from writer Ian Livingstone. McKenna stayed true to the design of the Skeleton King as it features in the internal illustrations.Interview with [[Martin McKenna] about Trial of Champions at the official Fightingfantasygamebooks.com] #Price of 1st~3rd Impressions #Price of 7th Impression #Price of 8th Impression #Price of 9th~10th Impressions Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Brian Williams. There were 32 full page illustrations and 5 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 3, 13, 26, 37, 46, 61, 74, 88, 100, 113, 125, 143, 156, 168, 182, 195, 205, 211, 219, 232, 246, 275, 288, 304, 318, 329, 340, 353, 364, 374, 386 and 398. Intertextual References Prequels and Sequels It is a sequel to previous Fighting Fantasy book Deathtrap Dungeon. It was followed-up by the later book Armies of Death. Other Media d20 System Conversion There is a D20 System conversion by Myriador called Trial of Champions. Main Characters YOU: Hero of Trial of Champions *Billybob *Captain Bartella *Lexus - Trialmaster *Lord Carnuss *Noy - Trialmaster *Sukumvit Charavask Locations *Blood Island *Deathtrap Dungeon *Fang *Moonstone Hills *Oyster Bay *Port Blacksand Encounters *Bloodworm *Bonecrusher *Bone Devils *Coldclaw *Fire Demon *Fire Imp *Giant Centipede *Giant Spider *Hellhound *Hill Troll *Humans - Chaos Champion/Easterner/Eastern Warlord/Fighting Slave/Southerner/Slave *Idol *Liche Queen *Lord Carnuss *Orcs - Mutant/Regular *Rats *Skeleton King *Strider *Tentallus *Tongue *Tusker *Two-Headed Dog *Vampire Bats *Xoroa Warriors Further Notes Errors Dedication For Steve Jackson See Also *''Dicing with Dragons'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' Reviews *[http://user.tninet.se/~wcw454p/docs/ff21.txt Trial of Champions at FF Reviews Archive] External Links *Character Sheet *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?name=Fighting+Fantasy+Reissues Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series) at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=57 Trial of Champions at Gamebooks.org] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20051127132124/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb21.htm Trial of Champions at the Internet Archive record of the old Fightingfantasy.com] *[http://www.fightingfantasygamebooks.com/ff12.htm Trial of Champions at the official Fightingfantasygamebooks.com] *[http://www.iconbooks.co.uk/wizard/wbook.cfm?isbn=1-84046-434-8 Trial of Champions at Wizard Books] References Category:1986 books Category:FF21 Entries Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series